


What would you ask for?

by heyelisa



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped, MewGulf - Freeform, Romantic Gulf Kanawut, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyelisa/pseuds/heyelisa
Summary: Mew is a brilliant student, passionate about space, stars and the universe. Gulf is his boyfriend, completely in love, who works at the planetarium and decides to make a surprise for the anniversary of 1 year... What if they saw a falling star?Just boyfriends being romantic
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 78





	What would you ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the photo of Mew reading the book "The Universe in Your Hand: A Journey Through Space, Time, and Beyond". I'm starting to wonder if I can only write sweet things... I hope you like it.
> 
> English is not my first language, any mistake: I'm sorry.
> 
> -
> 
> a media to illustrate: https://66.media.tumblr.com/25234247e875dc4c25ac4a7bc792e489/6610270cd63d8c2b-ba/s1280x1920/686aa4dde90b2f3e9fb0ea5994a37ca48f0d208f.png :)

Mew Suppasit was the type of person who knew things. He loved to know about everything, he was always researching and studying and maybe that was what caught Gulf's attention, he wondered if one day Mew would stop surprising him.

They met while Gulf was working, the job at the planetarium was one of the best jobs he had gotten and he was very grateful for being close to his university, he did not waste a lot of time from home to work and from work to university. Anyway, a year ago, he was ready to start another special projection session about the origin of the universe and the planets, he had a special part about stars, he remembered it well, anyway, there he was, sitting waiting begin.

Mew Suppasit studied at the same university as Gulf, he had seen him once in the library, everyone commented about how brilliant the boy was and Gulf remembered that. He was a little surprised that Mew was sitting waiting for a session at the planetarium, but when the lights went out and the projector reflected the image of a galaxy, Gulf lost his breath.

_It was beautiful._

The sparkle reflects in Mew's glasses and all the boy's attention was on the star show that was projected all over the place. Gulf didn't even pay much attention to that performance, he had probably seen it more than thirty times this week alone, so it's okay to focus on something else.

The sessions were not long and Gulf soon turned off the projector, turning on the lights and delivering an informational paper, many people liked to keep it as a souvenir, most did not really read, but when everyone walked out of the room, Mew was still there, sitting writing something down in a blue notebook.

Gulf waited a while, but the boy looked like he wasn't going to move. They would have their first conversation there, but Mild, his co-worker, was quick to inform Mew that time was up and he should leave. Chance lost. But during that week, Mew went to the planetarium for four days in a row, watching the same presentation and always taking longer than usual to leave. Gulf finally had the opportunity to come over and let him know that the session was over and he would have to leave.

 _"I've been waiting for the moment that you would come here."_ It was the first thing Mew said and Gulf heard his incredible plan to keep going to the planetarium session so that one day Gulf could talk to him. And then they could go out on a date.

Gulf was still impressed with how Mew acted entirely differently than expected.

They went out and soon started dating, so Gulf discovered other details besides Mew's brilliant mind. The boy was really passionate about space, galaxies and stars, he was very fond of science too, he always talked about theories of space time, parallel universes and some mysteries that Gulf never imagined existed. And as boring as this may seem to some people, the passion with which Mew explained made it all interesting, he was admirable. And Gulf fell in love quickly and intensely.

Mew was also shy even though he was very talkative, he said he was thinking about asking Gulf to go out so long before it really happened, that he imagined that day would never come because he did not know how to get close. He is also very lazy, Gulf even likes that, because on weekends they can spend more time in bed, just lying down and relaxing, Mew is also very romantic, much more than Gulf, always making surprises and this has been a problem for Gulf, for wanting to return something in the same proportion. Mew makes him feel special and all he wants to do is give that feeling to his boyfriend too.

"One year, huh?" Mild asked and Gulf agreed "So, what did he prepare for today? When you were six months old he took you on a surprise trip, I am still impressed by the pictures ... maldives, right? That rich kid, how lucky." He laughed friendly and Gulf smiled.

"He gets paid for research, have you ever stopped to do something like this? They pay more than that job." Gulf said, arranging the informational papers and smiling at the people leaving the last session "Anyway, I said that this time I would be the one to surprise him."

"Ooh, you? I'm sorry buddy, but what did you prepare? I never imagined that you would be a romantic guy." Mild handed over some informative papers and then faced Gulf "Wait ... is that what you were looking for in the archives that day?"

"Maybe." Gulf said smiling and extending his hand "Anyway, I'm going to need your help."

"Why do I feel like this is something that can get me in trouble?" Mild looked at his friend.

"I spoke to the boss, he allowed, as long as nothing is broken." Gulf said.

"I always knew you were the boss's favorite." Mild said, ready to look around the room and see if any items had been overlooked "So, what do you need?"

"The key is that you prepare a special show, I took the images and you just need to program." Gulf smiled and Mild quickly agreed "And would you have the key to the security room? There's a camera that ..." He pointed at the camera at the entrance to the room.

"My God, what are you planning?" Mild asked in shock and Gulf smiled.

When his job was over, Gulf went home, luckily he didn't have class today, so he had time to take a shower before going to university to wait for Mew to finish reviewing classes with his responsible professor. They work together on research and from what little Gulf understood, Mew was reading a lot about the _Theory of Special Relativity_ and variations, it was important and Gulf always tried to pay attention when he spoke, but that didn't mean he understood everything that was happening in boyfriend study.

It didn't take long for Mew to leave the room and Gulf smiled when his boyfriend looked at him from a distance.

"How lucky I am to have that vision after the huge headache I faced." Mew said, leaning his forehead against Gulf's and smiling "Happy anniversary to us, Tua-eng."

"Hard day?" Gulf asked, even though the answer was clear from the signs. Mew always used a lower, softer voice when he had difficult days, it was as if any loud sound made his headache worse, even if it was the sound of his own voice.

"It will get better." Mew said and walked away, adjusting his specs and looking at Gulf "Should I be as handsome as you?" He praised and Gulf pushed him slightly, smiling "So, where are we going? Should I stop by my house and pick up something or... "

"I prepared everything." Gulf smiled proudly and Mew took his hand "I'm just going to need to blindfold you..."

"Ah, I like that!" Mew said and Gulf rolled his eyes "I didn't know we were going to get to it in a year, I thought it was two years or at least when we lived together..." He joked and Gulf sighed.

"So funny." Gulf walked his funny boyfriend to his car and held out his hand "I'm going to drive."

"I'm a little worried now." Mew laughed and Gulf took the key "You are very mysterious today, should I be worried?"

"Are you going to pretend you don't like it?" Gulf looked at him and Mew smiled "Put the blindfold on, I will only drive when you are immersed in a black hole and not peeking." He said and Mew smiled at the reference, placing the blindfold that Gulf had delivered him and leaning more on the passenger seat.

Without a long drive, Gulf parked the empty parking lot of his work. The planetarium had closed a few hours ago and there was probably no one but the security guards who were making the rounds around the building. With the help of his boyfriend, Mew got out of the car and grabbed Gulf's shoulder, who guided him slowly through an uncertain path.

Mew was having fun, Gulf wasn't too romantic or planned surprises, so when he offered to plan their anniversary night, the older student was a little surprised, but excited. He loved to see how Gulf worked and regardless of what was planned, Mew knew it would be special.

Gulf stopped them and asked him to wait a while, the cold wind blew when Mew heard a door open, Gulf pulled him to a slightly colder spot and Mew shivered feeling his boyfriend leaned on his shoulder to whisper in his ear .

"When I tell you, you take the blindfold off, okay?" Gulf said and Mew smiled "Wait for my signal."

Anxiety consumed him. Mew was almost never surprised, so he just waited there, obediently, his hands cold and his leg dangling, he was nervous and curious.

"You can take off." Gulf said and Mew was slower than expected, he was a little afraid, with high expectations and Gulf was just as nervous as he was.

Mew looked around and they were in the planetarium room. The show that was being projected was an image of the sky, not the current one, but a recorded one, because Mew knew that the projector did not reproduce images in real time. It was beautiful and Gulf approached, while the boyfriend seemed to look for the great meaning of what his eyes saw.

"This is an image of sky when we speak for the first time." Gulf said and Mew, who was still staring at the stars and the blue that surrounded him, turned to look at his boyfriend, with a big bright smile "Those were the stars that looked at us that day ..." Gulf took a deep breath and looked at the image "The day we fell in love."

"You are the most romantic guy in the world." Mew said and his eyes overflowed with love.

"I just wanted to do something special and ours." Gulf said and looked at Mew.

Wasting no time, Mew held the boyfriend's face, his fingers lightly touching the boyfriend's small ears, and when Gulf closed his eyes, Mew moved closer to his lips.

It was like the first kiss, in fact, every touch of Gulf brought a new sensation to Mew. His heart always beat faster and his mind and body exploded with sensations and feelings, he could only explain that Gulf made him fall in love every day more and more.

_He teaches him about love._

The kiss was slow, it was as if they both heard a slow song in their heads and tried to keep up with it. Gulf's hand now held Mew's arm, squeezing a little, and Mew smiled between the kiss, because the feeling was pure happiness.

Gulf's hand made a way to his shoulder and came down to his back, pulling Mew closer. The kiss is still sweet, the sweetest of all, and Mew put his fingers in the young boyfriend's dark hair, pressing more on their mouths, Gulf even felt it come off the floor for a few seconds while Mew held him.

The air was difficult to reach, but like magnets, they couldn't get away. It was a mutual thanks for everything they did for each other in that time together, it was a promise to continue with that feeling and it was a relief, to be able to feel it.

Slowly and still trying to maintain the touch, they pulled away, Mew's mouth landed on Gulf's cheek, in the form of affection, and Gulf's red lips were parted as he sucked in air.

"This is the best surprise." Mew said, kindly.

"It's not over, I prepared a dinner, it is against the rules to eat in the projection room, but I turned off the cameras." Gulf said, smiling and Mew laughed.

"Are we going to break rules today?" Mew asked and Gulf agreed "I love you." He said, with tranquility and certainty. His voice didn't falter for a second every time he said that to Gulf.

"I know." Gulf said and Mew made a reserved expression for when he thought it was 'not funny at all', but Gulf knew it was only seen by him and especially when he told an old joke "I love you too, P'Mew."

"Good." Mew quickly kissed Gulf's lips and turned to face the sheet on the floor in the center "What food did you prepare to be able to eat in this cold?"

"I brought sushi." Gulf said and Mew smiled "I didn't make the sushi, I ordered it from your favorite restaurant ..."

"All I wanted." Mew said excitedly and Gulf looked at him "Besides you, of course." He laughed and Gulf took the food.

They ate and Gulf talked about how he had thought about the surprise and how he searched the records for images of the date they met, all the processes were well explained and Mew paid close attention, he loved to hear Gulf talk and when they finished eating, Gulf said that they could look at the images a little more and go to the part of the observatory, where they could see the sky.

They were lying down, Mew was caressing Gulf's back, running his fingers up and down over his shirt. Gulf had his head on his boyfriend's chest, looking at the image when a quick trail passed through the sky that day.

Both were startled and sat down.

"Did you see that?" Gulf asked, getting up and going over to the projector, looking for how to turn the image a little further.

The image passed again. A shooting star.

"How extraordinary," Mew said, delighted.

"It's so fast." Gulf said, putting it on again and laughing "Incredible."

"Falling celestial bodies, do you see how beautiful this is?" Mew said and Gulf laughed.

"They are falling stars." Gulf said and approached the boyfriend.

"Meteors actually, that enter our Earth's atmosphere and ..." Mew stopped talking when Gulf looked at him "Falling stars."

"We didn't even place an wish that day." Gulf lamented.

Mew did not believe it, but he knew that certain things are not worth saying if they are going to ruin a good time.

"Well, my wish was realized." Mew said and Gulf looked at him with curious eyes.

_"And what did you ask for?"_

"You!" Mew smiled and Gulf blushed "Better, I asked you and me to be together for a long time in all the parallel dimensions, the universe worked well."

"This wish looks more like you." Gulf laughed and moved closer to Mew who was lying down now "So I shouldn't worry, because I would ask for the same thing." He pressed his lips to Mew's lips and started another kiss.

They kissed all night, celebrating their anniversary in the best way possible and being illuminated by the images of the night that their hearts met. _And Gulf was very grateful to have remembered to turn that security camera off. _


End file.
